Both amateur golfers have used prior art devices to increase their putting proficiency by utilizing golf cup inserts or the like which decrease the effective top openings of a conventional golf cup. With the size of the golf cup reduced, the putting proficiency of the golfer may be increased by forcing the golfer to putt the golf ball into the center of the cup through a smaller aperture. Such devices are shown in British Patent specification No. 220,377 dated Aug. 15, 1924, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,698 issued July 28, 1981.
These prior art devices are not adaptable to easily concentrically varying the size of the reduced putting aperture. Their attachment to a conventional golf cup is either difficult or unstable, and the attaching process can skew or damage the golf cup insert.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a golf cup insert to decrease the effective size of a conventional golf cup which can be easily inserted into the top of a conventional golf cup.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf cup insert which can be easily frictionally engaged, and then disengaged from a conventional golf cup.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a golf cup insert wherein the effective size of the golf cup can be easily varied.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.